Darkness Always Falls
by Live. Love. Learn. Die
Summary: Erm, What to say? A new character 'Sky' unintentionaly stirs things up a tad! Love, Betrayal, Jealousy, Action, Hopefulyy i am going to include all the good points to stories, finger crossed! My first fanfiction PLEEEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyloo All, This is my first fan fiction which may explain the fact that it isn't very good, but hey! Reviews would be much appreciated and so would constructive criticism. Thank-you, Enjoy!**

**Darkness Always Falls **

Silence. Just as I liked it! All warm and cosy under an abnormally thick duvet, ready for a day on sleep. Life was good on a Saturday at least.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my hand down on the ridiculous oversized alarm clocked that sat on my bedside table, Aunty Jane had got it for me for Christmas and mum had decided I had to use it! Damn it! I had misjudged the distance and only hit the side of the bloody thing, it had ricocheted of the table without turning off and was having some sort of demented spas attack on the floor, or at least that was what it sounded like! There was a tremendous crash and the sound of glass breaking, I winced. Dragging my head to the edge of the bed and peeled back the duvet just enough to see the damage. Oh dear god! How could an alarm clock cause so much chaos! The stupid device had vibrated over to the bottom of my set of shelves and continued to knock against it removing the makeshift 4th leg I had made after the dog chewed the last one to pieces, causing the whole thing to topple over, glass of water and all.

I began to pull the duvet back over my head when my Mother came storming in curlers and all brandishing a rather dangerous looking hairbrush in one hand and I foam covered tooth brush in the other!

"Crystal what the hell has gone on in here?" she yelled, throwing back the bedcovers, "Come on, spit it out!" I groaned and curled up into a ball, god the world is cold!

"Jane dear, Sky, I have called the Taxi, it should be here at 10:00, I am off to help them get step up, I shall see you there." The voice of my half deaf father drifted up the stairs, he seem oblivious to what had just happened.

"10:00!" exclaimed mum, "but that's in two hours! We shall never be ready in time! Amy, quick get ready, your dress is hanging on the banister, your choice of necklaces, earrings and hairclips are in a box in the bathroom and your shoes are my bed. I shall see you downstairs in an hour and a half, I'm off next door, Tina said she would do my hair, I want you ready when I get back!" I nodded unenthusiastically as she bustled her self out of the room and then crawled back under the duvet.

I'm Crystal Indigo Ellie Looper, C.I.E.L, ciel hence the nickname Sky as ciel is sky in French! Don't ask! Mum partly from France and found it highly amusing at the time (and now is the only one to call me by my proper name), but Sky is a fair enough nickname. I'm 15 soon to be 16 and am just an average teenage kid. Today is the day of my sisters wedding, only seven years older but getting married! Has the world gone mad! I have never liked weddings. They are just a chance for people to spend hundreds of pounds, which they don't have, on a ceremony to join two people who in, 5 years, if that, will decided they weren't right for each other in the end. Pointless, or is it just me?

I heard a shuffling of feet and felt the duvet being whipped of me and thrown onto the floor. "I said up!" Realising defeat I forced myself up and across the landing towards the bathroom. I glanced down the stairs and saw, just as mum said, a dress hanging on the banister, that is if you would call it a dress! It was more of a pompom, it was horrible! I picked it up and held it at arms length, the top half was alright I suppose. It was dark purple and a silky material, but whoever brought these dresses must been blind for the bottom part was horrendous! It kind of exploded from the waist down in frills, lace and, well just 'poofness'! No way on this earth was wearing it, but there is little chance of mum agreeing to t-shirt and jeans so I suppose I will just have to improvise! Now where are the scissors!

9:30 came and sure enough there was a knock on the door signalling mums return and most probably the beginning of a very large argument over my attire! I gingerly opened the door only for it to be flung wide, narrowly missing my face, by my flustered, actually ok-looking (for once in her life) mother.

"Crystal, are you ready for me to do your hair? Come on chop chop, the taxis going to be here in 30 minutes! Now which necklace did you pick? I personally liked the pink one, it goes with your..." a pause mid sentence, never good. Her eyes settled on me and she drew a sharp breath. "I am going to try and stay calm about this as too much movement may cause the edges on my hairstyle to frizz. What ARE you wearing?" I glanced down at my outfit, black and white Vans, black boot cut jeans with a black and white chequered belt, complete with a large silver skull for a belt buckle, the top half of the dress edged in black ribbon and decorated by a small clump of silver stars in the bottom left hand corner (the best I could do in such a short space of time), a sterling silver cross necklace and matching earrings. I couldn't see a problem. 5 minutes must have passed before either of us spoke, now this kind of silence I didn't like!

"Ooo what am I going to do with you? What have you done to the dress? Oh I can't deal with this!" she paused again and bite her finger and think, "Well there is nothing we can do about the dress now so lets just focus on your hair."

20 minutes, 42 hair slides, 3 hairbrushes, and 30cm of ribbon later and she was satisfied. Cautiously I walked over to the mirror to she what the mad old bat had done to my hair and I was not surprised with what I saw. It was horrible, pulled back into a crude bun and tied with a ribbon. Aww well, at least I got to wear my jeans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey your reading Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fang or any of the flock**

The wedding itself was fine, a bit boring but ok. Debbie, my sister, looked beautiful with not a meringue in sight, and her partner, well, I can't say he looked as dashing, more the word penguin comes to mind. But he gave me a tenner for smiling for all of the photos so he's not all bad! After the wedding there was a party in the village hall just across the road.

I plonked myself on the table closest to the wall and got myself comfortable, I had heard rumours of the speeches which of course I was obliged to stay for but after then I intended to slip away, there are only so many relatives I can stand. Debbie's best friend was the first to speak, her talk was lovely, only mentioning the best about the couple, whereas, the best mans speech was funnier for the audience but by the look on Debbie's face, not for the bride and groom!

After the speeches I moved slowly towards the door ready to run when I heard the best man shout over the crowd "Dinner is now served", maybe I could wait just a little longer! The tables were lined with all sorts of foods ranging from the common sausage roll to bloody caviar or at least something of the fishy nature. I filled my plate then casually wandered out of the building, down the road and into the park, plugging in my MP3 player as I went and turning in to full blast.

* * *

I sat under a tree a little way from the rest of the gang and stared at the almost clear sky. There was just one cloud that I could see, I smiled, it reminded me of a sheep, a lone sheep. Lying back against the rough bark of the tree, still smiling, I glanced over toward the others who where happily playing in a clearing. They could almost pass for your average bunch of kids, Angel, Nudge and Max making endless daisy chains, Gasman and Iggy playing blind mans bluff with the obvious suspect as the blind man! I sighed, this was what life was all about. 

My eyes drifted out of the woods and into the park, its unbelievable how much like paradise an open area of lush green grass can be when you have rarely had the chance to enjoy it. But hold up, who was this? A rather stunning looking girl, she looked like she had just come from a posh event of some kind, I noticed a wedding party depart from the church about an hour ago, maybe she was from that? Reddish hair tied up in a bun, tall, dressed in black and purple, listening to music of which I could hear even from this far away, deep baseline, impressive lead guitar, powerful drumming and a cross between singing, screaming and shouting for vocals, my kind of music! Now how to get a conversation started? I hadn't started a conversation, or at least a proper one, with anyone outside the flock before. I decided just give it a go, the worst that could happen is I'd fail!

* * *

I found a bench and put the plate down before starting on my hair, I had put up with it for hours now and I was now utterly fed up with the fact that I looked like I had a cat on my head! First, out came the ribbon, then the slides, 1, 2, 3, 4...13, 14, 15...21, 22, half way, 34, 35, 36... I felt like I was being watched so I span around and stared into the woodland behind me. I as far as I could see there was nothing there, I slowly turned back around, when I heard a rather loud and high-pitched voice shout "No Nudge, I said _**I**_ wanted that daisy" from further back in the woods. I whipped round again only this time my hand knocked the pile of hair slides off the arm of the bench. I cursed my clumsiness and bent down to begin picking up the slides. Bloody clips, they had gone everywhere! 36, 35, 34…..22, 21... I was on about 20 when another pair of hands joined mine picking the slides up. I was not expecting that and fell over backwards, not a very good first impression for whomever it was helping me! Looking up I saw a boy, my age, tall, dressed all in black, dark hair, tan highlights, with a fringe that rested over his left eye, bloody gorgeous! He offered his hand and helped me up. I introduced myself while I was brushing myself off, he said his name was 'Fang' which I'm assuming is a nickname, and apologised for startling me. Ooh polite as well as handsome! I smiled awkwardly and glanced at the floor, he returned my grin which made me blush ever so slightly, increasing the awkwardness of the situation. Bending down to avoid eye contact I began to continue picking up the slides, again he joined me, only this time I didn't fall over! 

When all of the slides where safely returned to my pocket he asked if I wanted to go for a walk through the wood. What to say? What to say? Argument one - He is rather hot, polite and just asked me for a walk in the woods! Argument two - I don't know the guy. Sod reason, argument one wins!

"That would be really nice" I said smiling, and reaching up to brush some hair out of my eye, my hand settled on the back of my head and I realised part of my hair was still half pinned up and the rest felt like it had just exploded! Crap! "Erm, could I meet you by the fence in two minutes, just to give me a second to sort that out" I gestured towards my hair. He grinned, asked if he could help, walked around me and then before I could answer began gently removing the slides. I just stood there gob-smacked! After removing the last clip he ran his fingers through my hair de-frizzing it.

"There," He said passing me the slides "good as new. Shall we go?" That's where it all started, in the woods on that Saturday afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a short chapter but it didnt seem right to carry it on further**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fang**

I still can't believe she said yes! I was a bit of luck her dropping those clips though, gave me a chance to introduce myself. We talked and walked and talked some more. This girl is amazing! She told me about herself, her interests, family, we talked about the weather, places we have visited, films and TV programs we had seen, (I didn't participate much there just smiled and nodded,) music we liked, foods we liked, foods we hated, everything! We have so much in common, she likes rock/metal music, so do I, she hates the heat, so do I, she loves to travel, so do I (even if I don't usually get a say!) for gods sake we even agree on the best filling for sandwiches, peanut butter and cheese, which is not exactly a normal choice.

We reached the opposite side of the wood and decided that instead of turning back straight away we would go to the nearby playground. There was only one swing free when we reached the gate, I paused and looked at her, we were both smiling.

"Let me guess" I asked "The swings are your favourite too?" I felt so alive, I had never had a grin that big on my face before, it barely fitted, and with that we ran. I must admit the race was a little unfair but I did run slowly so as not to make myself stand out to much. I threw myself at the empty swing, sat down and held on, if she was this much like me I knew what she would do after being beaten, and again I was right. She continued running even after she knew I would get there first and rammed into me trying to knock me off. Sighing she saw defeat and instead began to push me. We spent ages on that swing pushing each other in turn until we got bored and tried the next attraction, the roundabout.

It consisted of a red metal base with yellow bars forming a sort of cage surrounded by a bench and in the centre was a yellow lump which you can sit on. I let Sky go first and began pushing, beginning careful not to run to fast. She began to laugh, such a sweet laugh, the sound you could associate which angels and shouted "Faster, Faster!" After I got it spinning pretty fast I jumped on and sat down, I was still smiling and so was she, such a smile that could make the views in summer 2nd best. She was beautiful, her deep blue eyes like midnight blue pools of water, sparkling and twinkling. Her pale skin almost glowed in the afternoon light as if she stood a class above the rest of the dim world. Like her eyes, smile and skin, her red hair shone creating the image of an angel. We were in our own little world, every where else was blurred, she was the only thing I could she clearly, but like all good things it came to an end, here by the actions of two small screaming children wanting to join in. Sky got off and helped me push the kids for a while then we left them to spin and began to walk back.

The wind gently rustled the leaves on the trees showering the dry mud floor with speckles of golden light as the sun peeped through the canopy of green above us. Birds tweeted their merry little tunes, butterflies fluttered by, even a rabbit hopped past! It was like a fairytale scene; a perfect forest, perfect girl and a perfect day. Her hand slipped into mine and against all the odd I swore to myself that no-one could take her away from me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again another really short one, i just doesn't fit in the last one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fang**

Well despite the untimely awakening this morning the day has been pretty good to say the least! Fang! What a name! We parted in the early evening when I got a call from Debbie asking where I was, well asking was more of an understatement, I had to hold the phone half a metre away from my ear she was that loud! I grimaced and returned the phone to my pocket before glancing up, he was still grinning, same as before, but I could see in his eyes a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry, I really need to go…but I don't want to, really I don't!" I blurted, he just grinned, brushed my hair from out of my eyes and let his fingers continue down my cheek, my heart fluttered, he gently tilted my chin upwards, my eyes locked on his, such eyes I thought you could only dream of, he slowly began to lean forward… BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP I winced perfect timing! He straightened up and looked away as I answered the phone, I was blushing like crazy but there was only a tin of red on his pale cheek.

"CRYSTAL INDIGO ELLIE LOOPER," mum screamed down the line, she used my full name never good! "Get your bony little arse back to the hall NOW, how long have you been gone? This is your sisters wedding! When I get my hands on you! Argh!" she paused to de-fume "Just get back here NOW!" the phone clicked off.

"I understand," Fang said breaking the silence "You better get going" he trailed of at the end and stared at the floor. I reached over and squeezing his hand apologised, then began to walk off, my head hung low. I had gone about 20 paces when my heart caught up with me and I span around and ran back to him pecked him of the cheek and whispered "12 o'clock tomorrow" before running off leaving him stunned.


End file.
